uboachanfandomcom-20200214-history
Background and death of the Cosplay board
Wikia does not allow the use of "/cos/" in the title "This board is now annexed due to being destroyed by creepers." '-Seisatsu, 2017 /cos/ was the board for discussion of cosplay, fashion and conventions. It can be dated to Rozencrab's era and it was, for the first couple years a ''relatively chill board, starting in 2012 though signs of it's final destination began to arise. '''Causes The causes of /cos/ being annexed are still open to debate, but the common consensus is that the core reasons were: * Thirsty, creepy normies who apparently haven't seen a woman in their lives * Full blown stalkers, one of whom tried to mess with a cosplayer's personal info * Outsiders, but mainly Frogs and Wizards who couldn't accept girls taking photos * Envious troll girls, like in 4chan's /cgl/ sabotaging threads, some of which were actually regular posters Around 2012, the thread of the most active Madotsuki cosplayer received the visit of a couple shifty rapey anons, which got progressively worse as the years passed. Fortunately the worst offender left the boards for a couple years and things began to chill again, although instances of anons acting weird still cropped up. In 2015, activity began to increase slightly, culminating in 2017. At the peak of the board's activity, the most notable cosplayer started to get her thread flooded with creepy anons, envious girls trolling and insulting her, and drama vultures egging them on. Meanwhile, complaints started to appear in many boards about "camwhores", including a thread in /sugg/ requesting them to be controlled, despite the purpose of the cosplay board being precisely what they complained about. The slang used by these users and their evident lack of knowledge about the community's views on the subject made obvious that they were exiles from 4chan and Reddit, who didn't lurk and expected the site to fit the archetypal imageboard. Within, the same year, "2012 Mado" posted on the site again and was received with the mentioned trolls and a very serious stalker, these caused cosplayers(and others who made it apparent outside of Ubuu) leave the site. Administrative action, moderation and the community Most of the incidents happened during Seisatsu's era. Despite Sei being known as a merciful and forgiving admin, a number of necessary administrative actions were carried out. * Bans were delivered in the case of stalkers, although some were known to evade * Sticky with guidelines about the purpose of the board, dos and don'ts * Active and open discussion with the community about how to solve the issues around /cos/ The views of the community and the staff have always been to let cosplayers express themselves freely. Cosplayers are widely accepted in Uboachan as long as they lurk and post with responsibility like any other user '''(Not personal blog, not posting sensitive info etc.) with no additional privileges or restrictions of any kind. Due the complexity of the issue dealing with users from outside and inside the boards, and the risks of girls being targeted by stalkers in the future, Seisatsu annexed /cos/ in August 2017, stating that there might eventually be a new board to replace it. The discussion on how to properly moderate a hypothetical new board is still not concluded, although the last thread ended in a clear "no". '''External links * Former Admin Seisatsu's sticky about the issue https://uboachan.net/cos/res/1865.html * "Remaking /cos/ 1" [https://uboachan.net/sugg/res/3226.html https://uboachan.net/sugg/res/3226.html] * "Remaking /cos/ 2" https://uboachan.net/sugg/res/3425.html Category:Uboachan history/Events